marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America's Uniform/Gallery
A gallery of images of Captain America's Uniform. Movies ''Captain America: The First Avenger Screenshots Cap large.png Captain America's Debut.png Captain America's USO Debut.png Captain America's Debut (USO Show).png Captain America (USO Debut).png Captain America feat. Star Spangled Dancers.png Captain America Reading (USO Show).png Captain America - Disappointed (USO).png Captain America with Crying Baby.png Cap_photo.png Captain America - Platoon Leader (USO Propaganda).png USO Captain America (Propaganda).png Captain America - Filming USO Propaganda.png Captain America - Star-Spangled Man.png Presenting Captain America (USO).png USO Captain America (Aerial View).png Captain America & his Dancers.png Captain America & Star-Spangled Dancers.png Captain America's USO Show.png Captain America's USO Stage Show.png Stage-Show.jpg Captain America (USO Hitler Bit).png Cap_punches_Hitler.png Knocking Out Adolf Hitler (USO Show).png Smiling Cap (USO Show).png Captain America & Adolf Hitler (USO 1943).png Buffalo.png Philadelphia.png Chicago (USO Show).png Cap waves to his fans (USO 1943).png US Soldier reading Captain America Comic (1943).png The American War Hero (USO Film).png Captain America - Nazi Killer (USO).png Movie star.jpg Captain America (USO War Reel 1943).png Captain America - Young Fan Autograph.png Cap lifts Motorcycle (USO Show 1943).png Captain America lifts Star-Spangled Singers.png Captain America USO Tour - New York City (1943).png The Final USO Show (Captain America - 1943).png USO Preformer.jpg Captain America - USO Tour (Italy - 1943).png Captain America's USO Uniform.png USO-107th-Italian-Front.jpg Captain America (Italy - November 1943).png Captain America (November 1943).png Presenting Captain America (Italy 1943).png Captain America (USO Italy 1943).png Captain America (Italy 1943).png Cap Backstage (Italy 1943).png Steve encounters Peggy (Italy 1943).png Steve Peggy.jpg Steve & Peggy (Italy 1943).png S1HEz.png SteveRogers-RainMud-WWII.jpg Agent Carter & Captain Rogers (Italy 1943).png Chorus Boy Rogers (Italy 1943).png Steve Rogers - Meant For More (Italy 1943).png Steve Rogers (Stark Plane).png Chris evans blog.jpg Cap infiltrates HYDRA base (1943).png Captain Rogers - HYDRA Base Infiltration.png Steve Rogers (HYDRA Base Infiltration).png Captain America (Austrian HYDRA Base Infiltration).png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-6642.jpg Steve Rogers - Austrian Base Infiltration.png Steve Rogers (Austrian HYDRA Base Infiltration 1).png Steve Rogers (Austrian HYDRA Base Infiltration 2).png Steve Rogers (Austrian HYDRA Base Infiltration 3).png Cap discovers Tesseract weapons (1943).png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-6715.jpg Capt. Rogers (HYDRA Base 1943).png Cap frees Allied POWs.png Steve Rogers - Freeing Allied POWs.png Cap fighting Nazis (1943 Footage).png Cap kicks HYDRA goon (Austrian Base).png Captain Rogers (Austrian HYDRA Base Infiltration).png FB-FX-0107.jpg Captain Steve Rogers (1943).png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7105.jpg Captain-America-Image-6.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7182.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7199.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7221.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7223.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7224.jpg Captain America leading Sergeant Barnes (HYDRA Austrian Base).png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7288.jpg Captain America and Bucky.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7290.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7291.jpg Captain Rogers & Sergeant Barnes (1943).png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7308.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7372.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7382.jpg Steve shocked at Red Skull's strength.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7367.jpg Untitled12.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7457.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7468.jpg Steve & Bucky (HYDRA Austrian Base).png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7567.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7582.jpg Moving a Steel Bar (CATFA).png Preparing to Jump (HYDRA Base 1943).png Cap explosion.JPG original shield.jpg POW-March.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7872.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7887.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7891.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7893.jpg 213 (13).jpg Barnes with CA.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7918.jpg Cap and Peggy 1.jpg Cap salutes.JPG Cap M1911 pistol.jpg Cap Shield 2.png Cap comandos.JPG Captain-America-New-Costume.jpg Barnes planning.jpg CapRidingAwayFromBuildingExplosion.jpg Cap and Howling Commandos.png CapWithHisShield.png Captain America - Saved by Sergeant Barnes.png Captain America salutes Sergeant Barnes.png Cap Shield 3.png HYDRA_Uber_Tank.png CapDestroyingTank.jpg Captainamerica-3.jpg BuckyCapMountain.png Bucky on set.jpg Bucky - Cap.png DumDum-YellingAtCap.jpg Howling_Commandos_Hijack_the_EB912.jpg CapBarnes-TrainRaid.jpg CapShootingHYDRASoldiers.png CapBarnes-TrainRaid-PostClash.jpg ByeBucky.PNG Byebucky2.jpg CapMotorcycleChase-CATFA.jpg CapShield6.png CapRidingIntoHYDRABattle.jpg Cap Shield 4.png Capt Am 2.jpg Flamethrowers.jpg Captain America First Avenger Fire.jpg Steve-HYDRA.jpg Cap-and-Red-Skull-Movie.jpg Cap faces Schmidt.JPG Cap 22.jpg Captain America HYDRA Base - I Can Do This All Day (1945).png CapCorridorFight-CATFA.jpg CapToPeggy-YoureLate.jpg Cap swings.jpg Peggy Cap kiss.jpg CapShield-CATFA.png CapSneakingOntoPlane.jpg captain-america-the-first-avenger-hi-res-02.jpg Cap-MidAirHYDRAFight.jpg Steve-Rogers-Flies-Bomb.jpg Steve-Rogers-Red-Skull-First-Avenger.jpg Cap-vs-RedSkull-PlaneFight.jpg CapHidingFromRedSkull.jpg CapWitnessesRedSkullDeath.jpg Cap Valkyrie.jpg Cap-FinalMoments-CATFA.jpg Promotional First Uniform.png Second Uniform.png Capam1LARGEUSE.jpg Capam5LARGEUSE.jpg 21.jpg 145.jpg 213 (1).jpg CA Promo.jpg CA TFA teaser1.jpg 012-.jpg Captain-America-Chris-Evans.jpg 012.jpg I-Want-You.jpg 213 (5).jpg Cancelled.PNG Marvel Studios The First Ten Years Emojis.jpg Concept Art CATFA Concept.jpg CATFA Concept Art Jacket 1.jpg CATFA Concept Art Jacket 2.jpg Rescue Suit CATFA ConceptArt.jpg CATFA Concept Art Rescue Suit.jpg Rescue Cap Concept.png Capconcept2.jpg CATFA Plane Concept Art.jpg Captain America-vs hydra.jpeg CATFA SDCC Poster.jpg CATFA Cap x RedSkull fight.jpg CATFA Concept Art Final Suit.jpg Behind the Scenes The Avengers'' Screenshots Promotional 2251768-character1o.png Captainamericath.jpg 4b8c65f30ee6f30545c83fb4fff8307c480ffbbf12466d9307f851d2479d53514g.jpg CaptainAmerica TheAvengers.png Captain America Avengers Promo.png Lkeannslbsanrqrsnzck10.jpg Captain America Avenger.jpg High-res-avengers-poster.jpg 39358006.png S.H.I.E.L.D. files Rogers.png Concept Art Andyparkart-the-avengers-captain-america.jpg The-Avengers 49f8c838.jpg Avengers concept art 1.jpg Avengers Poster - Avengers.png Avengers assemble concept art.jpg Category:Galleries